happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
15:26:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:29:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:42:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:42:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:00:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:01:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:05:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:15:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:15:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:25:49 !on 16:25:49 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:37:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:18 /Hi Lumpy 16:38:19 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 16:38:46 Saw a bit of that 16:38:56 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:39:03 he set it a whole month 16:39:06 and il ike the reason 16:39:11 regarding GF wiki matters 16:39:26 so him cheating on my gf is a wiki matter 16:39:31 It had fuck.alll to do with GF wiki 16:39:51 ? 16:40:02 rewrite that 16:40:08 i don't undeerstand what you said 16:40:17 The whole Kolbie thing 16:40:21 i know 16:40:27 has fuck all to do with gf wiki matters 16:40:40 so it is wiki matters or no 16:40:50 no 16:40:54 of course not 16:40:55 okay 16:40:58 that si what I thought it was 16:41:06 it's personal matters 16:41:07 and you were part of it too 16:41:16 and he didn't ban you 16:41:21 even though he knows your user name and everythign 16:41:36 He knows I would report him to staff in a heartbeat 16:41:43 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:41:47 hey desi 16:41:52 Hey Desi 16:41:53 juan raised my ban 16:41:54 Hey 16:42:02 to July 1st 16:42:06 Why 16:42:15 That's stupid 16:42:19 Because he's a chicken ass MoFo 16:42:21 That's power abuse tbh 16:42:25 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:166359 16:42:28 umm 16:42:33 here is the reason Desi 16:42:47 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:43:18 What 16:43:34 That's dumb 16:43:38 yeah 16:43:43 well I never wanted to kill him 16:43:43 Screw him 16:43:49 That's true 16:43:56 i said I beat his ass 16:44:03 but that is what most bf will do 16:44:07 when you fuck with their gf 16:44:15 True. 16:44:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:44 hey 16:44:51 my ban got raised 16:44:57 now I won't get out until july 1st 16:45:01 because I called out Juan 16:45:05 messing around with Kolbie 16:45:05 Ugh 16:45:42 Hey Meow/Bella 16:45:47 Hi 16:45:49 Soooo many words in my head that I won't say 16:45:49 idk what to call you people 16:46:00 lol 16:46:03 Mine is super easy 16:46:05 Lol 16:46:19 Anyone here can just call me Bella 16:46:34 It's easier 16:46:53 Lol 16:46:54 Yeah 16:47:01 Instead of a bunch of different names 16:47:40 meow and bella 16:47:42 are the names 16:47:43 I call her 16:49:18 Same 16:49:34 There is frl only one name for me xD :P but I'm cool with that 16:49:58 true 16:50:26 creeper 16:50:29 missebella 16:50:34 finnally used source 16:51:15 Wooooohhhh 16:51:18 Happy days 16:51:20 yeah 16:51:21 hey 16:51:23 nvm 16:51:24 pm 16:51:43 hey all those who don't liek arguements 16:51:46 Juan may join 16:51:47 and well 16:51:50 it might get nasty 16:51:57 so if you can't take a major arguement 16:52:00 I would idk 16:52:02 leave 16:52:02 I'll get the popcorn 16:52:20 Tbh I'm probably just gonna watch 16:52:27 Same 16:52:30 okay 16:52:34 I love Soap Operas 16:52:40 suit yourself 16:52:44 he may not come anyways 16:53:06 Yeah 16:53:12 I can handle arguments lol 16:53:18 And fights 16:53:31 I've had and seen hundreds 16:54:56 I'm usually a calm person but if someone makes me really mad I will kill them. 16:55:22 XD 16:55:28 Kinda SAME. 16:55:38 I don't know if I'm really a calm person tbh 16:55:59 guys 16:56:06 call for my ban to be ended 16:56:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:56:15 kolbie 16:56:20 Juan took his anger out on me 16:56:26 and banned me from GF wiki for a month 16:56:31 Hi everybody 16:56:40 Oh my stars 16:56:52 yeah 16:56:57 pretty much 16:57:04 he is trying to keep me off the wiki as long as possible 16:57:28 Wow that sucks a lot 16:57:31 yeah 16:57:32 well 16:57:35 like I said 16:57:41 he doesn't like I stopped him 16:59:17 Hey Kolbie 16:59:21 Creeper 16:59:24 where is that bastard 16:59:26 Sorry I was folding clothes 16:59:28 probably in GF wiki 16:59:52 Yeah 16:59:54 Probably 17:00:06 Hey Desi 'heart 17:00:12 I'm super tired. I feel like a zombie lol 17:00:26 I probably look like one too 17:00:27 Lol I just woke up and I feel bad 17:00:47 Kolbie it's like 12 or 1 17:00:58 1 for you I'm guessing 17:01:06 You're eastern right 17:01:28 central 17:01:33 she is busy 17:01:48 I thought she'd be eastern lol 17:01:52 11:01 a.m 17:01:53 Well that shows what I know 17:02:00 Aka nothing 17:02:06 It's 12:02 17:02:15 Lol 17:02:32 Weird my clock must be wrong on this thing 17:03:15 yeah 17:03:17 It's the stupid time thing change we had a few months ago 17:03:19 it is 12:03 17:03:20 form e 17:03:32 I don't know what it's called so don't judge me lol 17:03:41 Lol Okie 17:03:46 My kindle is one hour late lol 17:03:52 Daylight savings time 17:03:53 It's 12:03 17:03:59 Yeah that @Meow 17:04:54 I hate strep throat 17:04:55 I have to be on the right time or I freak 17:05:25 Lol 17:05:34 My kindle just doesn't let me change it 17:05:42 I'd have to reset my kindle to do that 17:05:56 And I have alot of stuff on here I want to keep 17:06:37 Even my idiot tablet lets me change the time 17:06:52 Mine doesn't 17:07:01 It only lets me pick a time zone 17:07:28 Weird 17:07:34 oh 17:07:36 yeah 17:07:54 Yeah it's not great lol 17:08:25 How old is your kindle? 17:08:54 Let me see.... 17:09:08 Like 3-4 years 17:09:16 That's my guess 17:09:19 Ah 17:09:37 I had it in the old apartment which was 3 years ago 17:09:50 And then a year here in my house 17:10:00 wow 17:10:02 So I guess 4 17:10:08 my computer is 6-7 17:10:10 But it still works great lol 17:10:20 So it's kinda old 17:10:27 I have a 9-10 year old computer downstairs actually 17:10:31 And yeah 17:10:33 wow 17:10:41 I got mine December 31 2015 17:11:03 cool 17:11:06 But my siblings have reset my kindle like 6 times 17:11:19 So I don't really have anything old on here 17:11:31 The last time it was reset was in November on my birthday 17:11:49 wow 17:12:11 Yeah. I even bought minecraft on here 17:12:23 But now it's deleted and I have to pay for it again if I want it. 17:12:37 I'm not paying 8 dollars for minecraft again 17:12:57 hang on 17:12:59 why can't you recover the account 17:13:09 When it resets 17:13:11 Everything 17:13:15 Gets deleted 17:13:17 I think she ment Pocket Edition Gage 17:13:22 Yeah 17:13:25 And so far for me 17:13:33 Google carries my purcheses 17:13:37 So msg them 17:13:39 yeah 17:13:43 Brb 17:13:46 and ask for your money back lol 17:13:47 'k 17:13:51 That was like a year ago :/ 17:14:01 wow 17:14:05 and okay meow 17:14:25 Yeah 17:14:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:14:33 They locked me out of it too 17:14:39 I have a password 17:14:58 And the kindle has thing thing if you get the password so many times, it resets automatically 17:15:04 *this thing 17:15:11 *password wrong 17:15:23 aww 17:15:24 that uscks 17:15:28 Yeah 17:15:33 So I try to hide it 17:15:49 But then they find it and get on it anyways 17:16:16 My password to my kindle is my lunch number for school 17:16:51 So I don't know how they knew the password 17:18:52 Ugh I'm so sleepy 17:20:07 Same. 17:20:12 Haven't slept in days 17:20:34 I only got 5 hours of sleep 17:20:45 Last night? 17:21:10 I only got around 16 hours of sleep this week 17:21:16 I went to sleep at like 6 or 5 a.m 17:22:22 For You that's probably really late 17:22:31 Im=sorry *I'm sorry I've stayed up later than that before 17:23:59 Lol so have I 17:24:08 Lol 17:24:16 Aka almost this entire week 17:24:24 Yea 17:24:52 But my work is never done xD 17:24:59 My family comes home today. 17:25:06 They'll be here at like 1:30 17:25:18 So I took care of everything last night 17:27:16 Cool 17:27:43 I guess. 17:27:48 I have to go. 17:28:02 It's time to get my cleaning on 17:28:09 * Queen_Desi holds up a broom 17:28:15 FOR NARNIA! 17:28:24 Byeee girl 17:28:26 Aww bye Desi. Love you 'heart 17:28:32 Love you too 17:28:37 Tell Gage bye for me 17:28:38 Byeee 17:28:51 Okie 17:29:08 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:31:39 * Mr_Creeper500 /meet Lumpy 17:31:46 /Meet Lumpy 17:31:47 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, my wish is your command. 17:44:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:48 Hi Meow 17:45:10 Ugh 17:45:35 Hi 17:46:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:46:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:57 What's up? 17:47:54 Nothing much 17:48:42 My head hurts so bad 17:48:57 Same 17:50:25 I have to go soon 17:51:05 Aw ok 17:52:13 My fever is back 17:52:18 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 17:52:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:12 aww that sucks 17:53:14 Kolbie I am on 17:53:20 creeper 17:53:49 Here! 17:54:19 so 17:54:23 pm and what is the plan 18:01:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:02:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:03:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:18 Crap I'm late gotta go 18:05:46 bye 18:05:46 see you 18:05:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:05:57 Bye Bella 18:06:19 Have a good day <3 18:06:26 Wb Desi 18:06:30 Bye Bella 18:06:57 Thanks 18:09:18 !updatelogs 18:09:18 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 18:09:29 He gets stuck sometimes 18:09:44 no 18:09:47 on gf 18:09:54 unless no one is talking 18:10:16 The gf chat is like dead 18:10:28 Dead as the cat I saw on the street last week 18:11:00 oh 18:11:00 okay 18:11:02 nvm 18:11:02 then 18:11:26 Yeah 18:18:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:19:37 18:19:37 Flash of Memory 18:19:37 Unlike others, we keep wikia stuff out of personal business 18:19:37 8:13 18:19:37 Mr Creeper500: 18:19:37 Personal business... then why do you block him here? 18:19:37 Wikia in general isn't personal 18:19:37 8:13 18:19:37 Flash of Memory 18:19:37 because 18:19:37 the threats link to wikia matters 18:19:37 GF wiki in particular 18:19:37 8:13 18:19:37 Mr Creeper500: 18:19:37 Dude, you had the wiki version of sex with his GF 18:19:37 8:15 18:19:37 Flash of Memory 18:19:37 Doesn't make the death threats and less real... 18:19:37 8:15 18:19:37 Mr Creeper500: 18:19:37 So, blocking him on Wikia doesn't help 18:19:37 if he wants you dead 18:19:37 he's sure as hell not going to shoot at his internet cable 18:19:45 That is what Juan does 18:21:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:22:15 Brb 18:22:17 They're home 18:22:24 And no I don't 18:22:58 I hope you're being sarcastic 18:23:10 yeah 18:23:15 did you read what creeper posted 18:23:20 Nope 18:23:27 I did 18:24:00 I didn't do death threats 18:24:05 I kind of want to read it 18:24:06 Lol 18:24:16 creeper was more of the one who said that 18:24:24 I am more or less wanted kick his ass though 18:24:33 Yeah 18:24:40 if he ever tried to irl have sex with kolbie 18:25:56 Shoot him lol 18:26:10 na 18:26:17 I think him having a bat to the face 18:26:25 and him living will do the trick 18:26:28 but I don't have the will 18:26:44 I have the will 18:26:51 not the means of transportation though 18:26:58 I have a crossbow if u wanna use that 18:27:25 yeah 18:27:38 he is turning into a dangerous user 18:27:43 who can block me whenever he feels liek 18:28:04 * like 18:28:44 i knew this would happen 18:28:47 Creeper knew it 18:28:50 Juan was using me 18:28:54 to get to Kolbie 18:28:57 :( 18:29:03 XD Kolbie the cross bow lol 18:29:07 :( 18:29:08 Aw 18:29:21 I wanna kill Juan now 18:29:24 Lol yeah I have a good few weapons 18:29:27 Luckily I'm not a pacifist 18:29:29 :) 18:29:33 I've got one too, and two other guns @Kolbie 18:29:36 well 18:29:39 see what I mean 18:29:41 And lots of knives 18:29:51 I have a crow bar :P 18:29:53 there is more to say 18:29:55 what he tried 18:29:57 but I can't say it 18:30:01 rn at least 18:30:05 you will hear it soon 18:30:09 Tbh 18:30:19 I'd bring some admins into it tbh 18:30:19 I have three knives , one cross bow , a rifle , and a shotgun 2016 05 29